fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
UCA Royal Reckoning (2013)
Royal Reckoning (2013) was a Fiction Wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Universal Character Association (UCA), which took place in the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois. It was preceded by Ragnarok and was followed by Last Stand. Background The main feud going into Royal Reckoning was between Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog over the UCA World Heavyweight Championship, then held by Mario. Event The first match that aired was for the UCA Intercontinental Championship, with champion Jason Krueger defending against Pit. Jason spent most of the match targeting and attacking Pit's neck, in particular repeatedly attempting his Absolute Destruction finisher. Near the end, he finally hit the move, but rather than pin Pit, he instead hit the move a second time - this time from the top rope, supposedly breaking Pit's neck - before pinning Pit to win the match and retain his title. The second match was a Ladder Match for the UCA Cruiserweight Championship between champion Toad and challenger Tidus. After several minutes of ladder-based violence, both competitors ended up fighting atop a ladder. Tidus managed to give Toad an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex which sent him flying off the ladder into another ladder set up outside the ring, incapacitating Toad long enough for Tidus to pull down the belt and become the new champion. The third match was for the UCA World Tag Team Championship, pitting champions Miles 'Tails' Prower and Knuckles the Echidna against challengers Luigi and Yoshi. Late in the match, Luigi attempted to hit Knuckles with one of the title belts, but accidentally nailed Yoshi. Luigi was then taken out by Knuckles with a Deep Impact, allowing Tails to hit a Spiral Tap on Yoshi before pinning him to win the match and retain the titles. The fourth match was the Triple Threat for the UCA Women's Championship featuring champion Lightning Farron defending against Princess Peach and Tifa Lockhart. Aftermath Reception Royal Reckoning received critical acclaim from critics, fans, and legends of the professional Fiction Wrestling industry alike. The event grossed close to $1.5 million in ticket revenue, the highest Royal Reckoning buyout in history, and garnered 247,000 purchases, largely up from last year's purchases of 212,000. Bleacher Report ''rated the entire event with a solid ''A, ''citing the three penultimate matches, the Shadow-Chaos match, the Triple Threat Women's Championship match, and the Last Man Standing match, to be, "the night's very best," and, "some of the most solid ring work UCA has produced in recent years." All three of those matches received an ''A. Colt Marks of the ''Professional Fiction Wrestling Torch Newsletter ''attended the event and rated it with a 9.5 out of 10, citing that the Last Man Standing match, "hit a home run in terms of action, storyline, and emotion involvement. Only time can tell how Sonic will react to this." He also rated the Chaos-Shadow match with the same rating as the main event, a 9.5 out of 10, saying that, "This rivalry really surprised many as these two have rarely clashed in the past. Near falls, moments that won't be forgotten, and high stakes were some of the many things that came out of this match." He also stated that Matt Ishida showing up and winning the Royal Rumble match was, "rather shocking," but criticized the fact that his messages as "FriendlyRessurected," were hyped on Twitter rather than on UCA broadcasting. He stated that, "While it is a widely welcomed understanding that social media can be used to advance storylines, using it to hype the eventual winner of a match that will Main Event on the biggest stage of the year is rather strange." Results Royal Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:UCA PPV's